When Life Turns on You
by JannyTamHemma
Summary: I have taken over this fan fic now check with JacNaylor2014 if you don't believe me and I will update it this weekend. Guest reviewers if you don't sign in then you should not say something unless it is something nice
1. Chapter 1

23rd January 2014

She was due to start her cycle on the 17th, precisely twenty-eight days after her last one and now, she was late. Six days late to be exact. One or two days late wouldn't be anything to cause concern because it wasn't unusual to begin a few days either side of twenty-eight days, but six days late, was worrying. She sat there, on the edge of the bath in the bathroom that she and Arthur Digby shared in their apartment waiting for the thin plastic stick to deliver the news. Or preferably, no news at all.

The only time that she could think that it would've been possible for her to fall with child, was on New Year's Eve with her flat mate, when she was drunk, and after their little 'meeting' she had proceeded to drink even more, until the only alcohol in the flat was that in mouthwash or perfumes. She had spent the next day with a bit of a headache, but she was far better off than her colleagues, because a high alcohol tolerability ran in the family.

She sat there, longing for the result to come sooner rather than later, but then she stopped wishing, when she realised that she had a tough decision should the result not fall in her favour. If her worries were founded, she couldn't possibly go through with it. Could she? She was a mere 26 years old and at a critical point in her career. She had been suspended for a week after her little outburst in the last day of the year 2013, and after time to think about what was said to her, she decided to opt for surgery instead of psychology and she had another 3 month rotation secured on Darwin.

But then her Mama, had always gone on about how she would be so thrilled when she would see her first (of hopefully many) grandchildren and how proud she would be when her only child brought another life into the world. Surely if the result was positive and she had a termination, she'd be upsetting her mother, if she were watching over her, wouldn't she?

But then after running all of those thoughts through her head, she brought herself back to reality. She couldn't be pregnant, she was sure of it. She used techniques, -learnt through her independent study of psychology- to convince herself that it was impossible for her to be pregnant. It was at a worse possible time, and she wasn't ready for a baby. Not yet.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, but was really only 5 minutes, the small stick beeped and Zosia looked down to see that her thumb was still covering the screen so that she didn't peek. She took a deep breath, and then counted down before she quickly removed her thumb to reveal the dreaded result: Positive.


	2. Chapter 2

She inhaled sharply. She had told herself over and over again that she wasn't pregnant, she couldn't be pregnant. But there it was on the small digital screen: Positive.

Suddenly, she heard the front door slam shut; Arthur must've just gotten home from his night shift because she guessed that it was around 6:20am. She knew it was early, but she had been tossing and turning all night once the possibility of a life growing inside her popped into her head.

She knew that her flatmate wouldn't be home for another hour or two, so at 4am she had slipped out and grabbed a taxi to the nearest 24 hour supermarket to get a clear blue test- the most reliable test on the market. She had tried to get back to sleep, but she couldn't. She then sat herself on the edge of her bed, tapping her fingers on the box containing the rest that could possibly change her entire future, until she finally decided to do the test.

"Zosia, are you okay?" She heard him query outside the bathroom door. She didn't have a shift until 9am and she usually got up at 7 so he must've been wondering why she was up so early.

"Yeah just... Needed the loo." She replied before she flushed the toilet and whilst there was the sound of the water rushing, she quickly put the test in her pyjama shorts pocket and flattened the box before she tucked that into the top of her shorts and pulled her shirt over it; she knew better than to do the predictable move of fictional characters and leave the box in the bin where their friend soon discovered it. She quickly washed her hands, to add to the effect that she was going to the toilet -and because she had been when she did the test-, before she unlocked the door and headed back to her bedroom, past Arthur who was grabbing a glass of orange juice in the kitchen.

She quietly entered her bedroom, closed the door behind her and sat down on the soft double bed. She couldn't tell Arthur that she was pregnant with his child- he would have a panic attack.

Zosia was fed up of telling herself what she couldn't do... But what could she do?

10am

Zosia had just taken a blood sample from her arm in a store room on Darwin- she had just under 6 months left on the ward as her final rotation before she would hopefully become an F2 but that all seemed unlikely now. Unless she took action about the recent news that she had received.

She quickly put the vial in the envelope, sealed it and then sent it off to the lab with the fake name of 'Sylwia Dodek'. That name belonged to a woman who she was best friend with when she spent an entire summer in Poland with her mother and father when she was little. She wanted a blood test to confirm the pregnancy (well actually, she wanted it to confirm that it was a false negative) because she was too scared to accept the answer of just one test. Especially when a blood test was much more reliable, than a plastic white stick.

Zosia walked back to the nurses station where her 'father' and the heavily pregnant Jac Naylor were discussing a patient with both cardio and neuro issues. The consultant was due to give birth in a fortnight's time when she would be forced on maternity leave, though there was no doubt in Zosia's mind that she would soon return and most likely bring her baby to work with her.

"Zosia, have you organised the ECG for Mr Hull yet?" Jac asked as she pressed the hand into the base of her aching spine.

"Um... No not yet I'll do it-" She began to stutter.

"Mr Hull's results." Jonny announced as he handed the sheet of paper to Jac before he walked away again. Zosia was dumbfounded. Maybe she did do the ECG... She was way too distracted to even remember but she beloved without an explanation (or an apology), the consultant would not leave her alone.

"Memory of a goldfish?" Jac queried harshly.

"No, no I just..." She trailed off. She couldn't think of an excuse at all. "Sorry, it won't happen again." Zosia said quickly before she grabbed a random patient's file from the pile of the patient's yet to be seen, and walked off hung that that would be a valid response. She could feel both the consultant's , and her father's eyes burning a hole in the back of her skull, but she just ignored it and entered the room where there were 4 patients, each in separate beds.

"Ah Dr March, thank you." Elliot smiled as he took the medical records from Zosia. Zosia decided to go along with it so she stood by the patient's bedside, only to find that the patient, like one of her seniors, was heavily pregnant. This was going to be a long day...

That evening after her 5pm shift finish, she headed down to obs and gynae to get to ball rolling for her abortion which she knew could take several weeks when booked at the last minute. The blood test results had only annoyed her even more than the plastic white stick which she had snapped before she threw it in the clinical waste bin where no one would even know it was hers.

As much as she wanted to go private, she couldn't. She was an F1, who had barely even begun to pay off her student loan. That wasn't to say that she was skint, she just didn't have £450 to throw around when she could get the same procedure done for free.

She knocked on the door of her gynaecologist -Mr T- whom she had booked a last minute appointment with during her lunch break. Because she had studied at Holby University, he had been her first, and only gynaecologist that she had ever had for routine smear tests etc, so she wasn't meeting a complete stranger. That and the fact that she had worked with him on a few occasions- including that very day with the pregnant woman on Darwin.

"Ah, Zosia, have a seat." He smiled after letting her in his consult room and he closed the door for privacy. "Now, what can I do for you?" He queried cheerfully.

"I need to book an abortion." Zosia stated bluntly. "Preferably as soon as possible." She added.

Zosia walked out of his room with an appointment booked at the abortion clinic in 4 weeks time on 22nd February. She could've gotten and earlier appointment, but she couldn't risk missing work where her mentor, Elliot, (or more importantly, her father) could find out why she missed a day so she had booked it for a Saturday in a months time. She would have a general anaesthetic and in the same day, she would be able to walk out of the hospital. Only then, she believed, would she feel a weight lifted off of her shoulders. But there was still something inside her, niggling away telling her it was the wrong thing to do, and that her mother would be disappointed in her.

When she arrived home, she found Arthur cooking dinner in the open plan kitchen.

"Hey." He smiled. "You're a bit late aren't you?" He queried. Usually, she would be home by 5:20pm, but it was nearing 6pm so he had been keeping their dinner of spaghetti bolognese slowly simmering away to keep it warm.

"Oh yeah um, professor hope asked me to tidy Ms Naylor's desk." Zosia improvised.

"He asked you, to stay behind, to tidy someone's desk?" Arthur stated as though the old man seemed to be taking advantage of the girl.

"Yeah. Well not exactly, he was saying about she tried tidying it but she's got a really bad back so he was going to tidy it for her, but I offered to do it because I didn't want him to have a bad back as well." Zosia explained and she then took a deep breath whilst Arthur served up dinner at the table.

"Oh right." Arthur smiled. "That was nice of you." He added sheepishly.

"I can be nice." Zosia stated and Arthur humorously raised his eyebrows. "Sometimes." She added. "Thanks by the way, this smells lovely." She said before she tucked into the dinner.

She couldn't believe that the man who sat opposite her, had no idea that she was pregnant with his child. He also had no idea that she was going to abort his child, or that she was going to have to go through the both emotionally and physically traumatic event alone with no support from anyone. Though once that thought ran through her head, it seemed like the rest of her life had been similar. Birthdays, Christmases, achievements, and her father was never there. Her mother was, and she appreciated that, but she never truly enjoyed an event, when she knew her father wasn't there because he deemed that work was more important than his daughter's numerous award ceremonies and even her birthday parties when she was younger when she longed for her father to come along and embarrass her, just like her friends' dads used to do.

She concluded that the abortion was the right thing to do. She certainly couldn't tell her father about the baby. He would probably be disgusted, mind you, that would solve the problem of him always pestering her for them to make up. But she couldn't just have a baby to get her dad off of her back. She had her career to think about, her entire future would be changed -in her opinion, for the worse- so there truly was only one good option; abortion.


	3. Chapter 3

8am, Saturday 22nd February 2014

Zosia was in the waiting room on the maternity ward which she found ironic. Babies were born, and babies were killed on the same floor, perhaps even in the same operating theatre. She had a small holdall besides her with a change of clothes, hair brush and a few other bits that she would need or want. It was a busy ward, women arriving in labour, couples leaving with their newborns, and pregnant women waddling around, often popping to the toilets.

She sat there, legs crossed, keeping herself to herself whilst reading a magazine at 8 weeks pregnant and she hadn't yet endured any symptoms of pregnancy. Well she had, but she had ignored each and every one of them and put them down to something else. When she had woken up in the middle of the night once because she needed the toilet, she put it down to the fact that she had been for a run at the gym, and then drank plenty of water. Every day of the last week, she spent feeling a little nauseous until her lunch break, but she just put the feeling to the back of her mind putting it down to the fact that she hadn't had breakfast or that she hadn't thoroughly heated the ready meal that she had the night before. Luckily, she hadn't yet got a bump, and she determined that it was going to stay that way.

But there was one magazine articles, that changed her entire perspective on life. Unfortunately for her, all the magazines were pregnancy or baby related but so that no one decided to come and chat with her, she picked one up and flicked through the pages until one article caught her eye.

"Georgia Lineham, 38, has given up on having children after years and years of trying with her husband Steven. She said 'When I was in my early twenties, I fell pregnant by accident, but we were both sure that we weren't ready for a family yet because I was training to be a nurse and Steven was right in the middle of earning a promotion in his business. So I had an abortion, and that, is the biggest regret of my life.

'We decided to try for a baby when I was 29 because we had just settled down into a new home and things were going well. But after almost 2 years of trying naturally, I found that I couldn't conceive. After that, we decided to try IVF but more than 30 embryos and 7 years later, I still haven't managed to get pregnant.' Georgia has now joined a community of women against abortion because she believes that that one decision that she made when she was younger 'ruined' her 'chance at happiness in life.'"

Zosia put the magazine down quickly before she read anymore. She had managed to take deep breaths to prevent any tears, but what if that was her in ten or twenty years time, unable to conceive and have a family of her own? She sat there, contemplating the decision when a couple came and sat opposite her. The woman who was in her late twenties looked around 4 or 5 months pregnant, whilst the man had a bundle of blankets in his arms, cradling his son. She watched the happy pair chatting to each other when they started making a fuss of the baby. They were cooing when suddenly she babbled and said "Mama." Which pleased both parents.

Zosia raised the back of her hand to her mouth to calm herself down. 'Mama' was Polish for mum and it reminded her of how disappointed her mother would be if she knew what Zosia was doing.

"Zosia." Mr T announced as he approached the pale woman. They greeted one another before she followed him to the consult room, where they were to chat before she was admitted and given a bed on the ward to await the procedure.

She hesitantly sat down in front his desk whilst he opened her file. "Right um... You haven't eaten anything since midnight no?" He queried.

"No." Zosia whispered. "Not that I'd be able to keep it down." She added in her mind. She hadn't actually vomited at all during her pregnancy, but she was sure if she had eaten that morning, that that fact would then be untrue.

"Okay. Right well what's going to happen is-"

"Nothing." Zosia interrupted.

"What?" Mr T queried.

"Nothing's going to happen, I can't do this, I'm sorry." She said she went to stand up but Mr T stopped her by the door by getting in her way.

"Wait wait, if you don't want to do it, then I can perform an ultrasound for you." Mr T said kindly. He had a feeling that she was going to back out as soon as he had seen her sitting nervously in the waiting room. "If you don't want to do it, then I can give you a scan and then we can talk about prenatal care and things like that." He added.

"What, just like that?" She queried. "I was actually going to kill the baby and you don't care about that? God, I'm such an idiot." She sighed as she hung her head in her hands.

"No, no, no you're not." Mr T said quickly. "About a third of all the women that're booked for a termination here either don't turn up, or they don't go through with it so don't beat yourself up." Mr T explained softly. He had dealt with many cases where women had decided against the procedure once they had turned up so he had comforted them by giving them a scan, and then lots of information about their baby and the pregnancy. "Look just jump on the bed and we can get started. Yeah?"

Zosia glanced up at her gynaecologist- well technically, he was now her obstetrician- before she placed her bag back down by his desk, slipped her coat off, and then got onto the bed.

"Right, you're only 8 weeks but I can just do a quick scan and you can see your baby for the first time." He explained as he pulled on a pair of gloves and then put the lubricating gel on the probe. "Do you know who the dad is?" He queried as Zosia reluctantly pulled her jumper and shirt up to reveal her pale, flat stomach and then tucked a bit of tissue in the top of her jeans.

"Yeah but, he's not going to be involved." Zosia replied.

"Does he know?"

"Can you just do the scan? Please." Zosia pleaded to change the subject.

"Yeah sure, sorry. Right, this will be a bit cold." He stated as he put the probe on her abdomen. Within a few seconds, on the top of the screen was a small oval of black, with a tiny monkey nut shaped white blob in the middle. He turned the screen so that Zosia could see it and she stared at it like it was a miracle. "Now that black ovally shape, is the amniotic sac, obviously the wet blob is the baby, and if you look at that tiny little flicker there." He said as he pointed to a few pixels moving in the foetus, "that's the heart." He stated he done something with the machine, and there was a quiet, yet steady heartbeat.

He printed off two pictures, one for her medical file, and one for her, but he held the probe there for a few minutes because the soon-to-be mum was mesmerised by the screen.

"It doesn't feel real does it?" Mr T said softly.

"No it's just... I can't believe I was going to get rid of him or her." Zosia admitted as Mr T took the probe off of her stomach and she wiped the gel off.

"Well I suppose the important thing for you now, is that you didn't get rid of the baby." Mr T stated as the pair headed over to his desk for a chat about dos and don'ts of pregnancy along with future scans and prenatal classes- which she immediately said no to.

9:15am

Zosia was carrying her holdall as she walked out of Holby City Hospital. She stopped outside the entrance and wondered what on earth she was meant to do now because she had told Arthur that she would be out all day. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as she tried to contemplate her future.

She would have to make so many changes; she'd need to move out of her shared flat, she'd possibly need to buy her first car and she'd definitely need to start earning some extra money whilst she could. But at the same time, there were other challenges that would face her: telling people about her pregnancy (including her dad, and Arthur who was bound to be suspicious about the paternity of her baby), working out her potential career choices along with dealing with the physical challenges that pregnancy bought itself.

Standing by the entrance, she came to the conclusion that she would need to work overtime to earn extra money so she turned on her heel, and headed up to Darwin so that she could speak to Professor Hope.

She confidently knocked on hiss office door and then entered to find Jac Naylor fast asleep on the sofa in the dark room cradling her 38 week bump in her arms, and Elliot Hope sitting at his desk with a dim lamp on.

"She was on a night shift so don't wake her." Elliot whispered. "What can I do for you? You're not on shift today." He queried quietly.

"I wanted to speak to you about doing some overtime." Zosia stated quietly so that she didn't wake the sleeping lion.

"I'm afraid any overtime needs to be discussed with Mr Self." Elliot stated.

"But-"

"Zosia, I'm sorry but I can't do anything without you going to see him first." Elliot stated.

"Okay..." She said awkwardly. "Well, I'll see you soon." She stated before she left the office and quietly closed the door behind her. She headed for the lift, dreading the encounter with her father that she was about to endure. Just thinking about it made her feel nauseous, along with the morning sickness which was unfortunately becoming more prominent.

On her way up there, she was debating whether or not to tell her father about the baby because he would need to know soon for her maternity leave- though with her education, she wasn't sure she'd be taking much. After a few seconds, the lift pinged, and she was on the floor she needed to be on, she slowly made her way, to her father's office.


	4. Chapter 4

Zosia stood by the door to the office of the CEO of the hospital and the trust. She was preparing herself to knock when a receptionist walked along the silent corridor behind her so she quickly knocked so that she didn't look stupid.

"Come in." He shouted so Zosia took a deep breath before she opened the door. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, she was feeling quite sick and if she were to vomit in his is office, not only would it be embarrassing, but he would probably work out the cause of it. She closed the door behind her and then stood in front of his desk. Only when she cleared her throat, did he look up from his paperwork and see that it was his daughter.

"Zosia, what can I do for you?" He asked confusedly. F1s almost never worked on the weekends so he was wondering why she was there on a Saturday morning.

"Um, I asked professor hope about starting to do overtime but he said that I need to discuss it with you." Zosia stared civilly. How was it possible that a man who was an alcoholic for months, is now a CEO of a hospital? She thought.

"Right. Um, it's unusual for F1s to do overtime." He began, "mainly because their mentor won't be on shift with them but I suppose you could switch between Ms Naylor and Professor Hope though when she goes on maternity leave, you'll have to have Ms Effanga as a mentor too."

"That's fine." Zosia stated.

"Why do you want to do overtime?" He queried.

"For the money." Zosia replied bluntly.

"Yeah I know that, but why do you need the money?" He queried and Zosia's heart rate increased.

"Because, I want to pay off my student loan sooner rather than later." Zosia lied.

"Well I can help you, how much?" He queried as he pulled out his cheque book from his briefcase.

"No, you're my boss." Zosia stated.

"Zosia, you're my daughter." Guy stated. She had to swallow the lump in her throat to argue back.

"Well it's a bit late to say that now isn't it?" She snapped. "Please, can we just organise overtime?" She pleaded.

"Fine. How many hours do you want to do a week?" He queried. "It'll have to be less than 40 hours, and at the moment you do..." He trailed off as he grabbed a folder from behind him and flicked through. "About 35 hours if we take into account your breaks." He concluded.

"But I thought it was 48 hours you can work a week." Zosia argued.

"It is, but the law requires working over 40 hours a week requires one and a half times you're extra pay for those hours and the board won't pay that out because they don't have to." Guy explained.

"Right well, I'll do 40 hours." Zosia huffed. More pay if she worked more than 40 hours a week, that would be perfect for her but there was no point in arguing if the decision had come from the board.

They organised her hours so that she would do 9am-6pm from Monday to Friday so she would be staying an extra hour each day, that wasn't too bad if it meant she would get extra money.

"Zosia, why are you here?" Guy queried.

"To sort out overtime." Zosia replied like he asked a stupid question.

"No, I mean why're you at the hospital on a Saturday morning? Surely you could've asked about overtime at the end of your shift either yesterday or on Monday." Guy asked.

"Oh um, I had an appointment with gynae for a smear test." Zosia improvised just incase anyone had seen her down on the obs and gynae/maternity ward.

"Just routine yeah, nothing you're concerned about?" He queried.

"No. Can I go now?" Zosia asked impatiently.

"Just one more thing, since you're doing that many hours, your travel expenses will be covered by the trust. Taxis, buses and trains will be free for you, you just need to save your receipts and come and give them to me at the end of each week so I can send them off to the trust, and you'll be reimbursed." He explained.

"Does that involve personal journeys too?" Zosia queried.

"Yes, anything travel wise, just save a receipt and you'll be covered." Guy replied.

"Right, thanks." Zosia said before she headed for the door.

"Zosia," Guy began and she stopped in the doorway. "You know I'm always here for you, you know that right?"

"Goodbye Guy." Zosia said before she left his office, still carrying the holdall. As she headed towards the lift, she decided to go shopping for the day so that she could look around at baby products and maybe even some maternity clothes. She didn't plan on buying anything just yet, but the thought made her smile. She couldn't go home incase Arthur was there because she was meant to be out the entire day so she pressed the button in the lift for Darwin so that she could put her holdall in the locker room.

The bag didn't fit in her locker so she put it under the bench and just as she exited the room, Jonny tiptoed past with two coffees, presumably for himself and Mo and he was probably hiding them from the pregnant ginger consultant. The smell only aggravated her morning sickness so she legged it to the toilets barged into the ladies and just made it to a cubicle as she vomited into the toilet bowl.

Unfortunately Jac Naylor was washing her hands by the sinks, probably after emptying her bladder once she had awoken from her nap. Mo had been talking to the consultant, bugging her about maternity leave so she was there too. Jac dried her hands, folded her arms across her chest and stood outside the open cubicle door where the F1 was on her knees.

"Now who has the 'urge to make babies'?" Jac said smugly. Zosia huffed before she got up, flushed the toilet and then splashed her face with cool, refreshing water by the sinks.

"I'd rather you didn't go broadcasting that around the ward." Zosia stated.

"We won't, don't worry." Mo smiled.

"So you are pregnant?" Jac queried. "Mm, I was just guessing." Jac smiled. "How far gone?" Jac asked.

"8 weeks." Zosia replied reluctantly as she dried her face with paper towels. "I don't suppose you're aware that Nurse Maconie has just snuck onto the ward with two coffees?" Zosia said the Jac to see if she would leave her alone and Jac's face turned livid.

"That bloody Scottish idiot." Jac muttered as she waddled out of the bathroom to the two women's amusement.

"You alright?" Mo queried as she rubbed Zosia's back.

"Yeah fine." Zosia replied. "I um, I'd better get going." Zosia said, she didn't like the situation she was in so she went to leave.

"Zosia, I've had a baby and Jac's pregnant, so- well she probably won't help but if you ever wanna talk or ask anything, I'm happy to help." Mo said kindly.

"You've had a baby?" Zosia queried.

"Yeah, just over a year ago, I was a surrogate." Mo explained awkwardly.

"Oh, well thanks for the offer." Zosia smiled gratefully before she left the toilets and left the hospital to go to the shopping centre, she felt much better now that she had vomited. So she decided to take advantage of her new benefit -free travel- so she called a taxi and headed for Holby City Shopping centre.

5pm

Zosia returned home after spending a day at the shopping centre. She had spent almost two hours sitting in the top floor of Starbucks where thankfully, it was almost empty and there was no smell of coffee- only the smell of the hot chocolate with whipped cream in front of her. She had gotten a notepad from WHSmith and began writing notes about her finances, and some of the decisions she had to make.

Seeing as she had the free travel for now, she decided against buying her first car so save money. She had taken driving lessons as a present for her 18th birthday and she had taken her test in her mother's car so she had her license, she just hadn't yet got a car because she went straight to university where the main travel methods were bikes and walking.

She had also decided, for definite, that she wasn't going to tell Arthur about the baby- well she was going to tell him that she was pregnant eventually, but she wasn't going to tell him that he was the father. She was merely going to tell him that she was only 7 weeks pregnant, that way the baby couldn't possibly be his.

And as for her career, she was going to talk to her mentors on Monday, Jac, Elliot and Mo. Two of whom already knew she was pregnant so a third wouldn't hurt.

She loved walking around mothercare looking at all the items you could buy for a baby, though the price tags weren't appealing. Neither was the aisle in boots dedicated to items for pregnant women and new mums such as incontinence pads, stretch mark creams, maternity pads, breast pads, nipple creams and so much more.

She put her hand bag in her bedroom and put the personal notepad under her pillow- she knew that Arthur would never go into her room, but hiding it put her at ease slightly- before she went into the kitchen to cook something for dinner. She and Arthur had decided not to share a meal like they did most nights because she wasn't sure what time she would get home after her abortion earlier. Eventually, she decided on a cheese and ham toastie made on their small George Foreman grill, along with a side salad to make it a bit healthier.

After eating the satisfying meal, she ran herself a warm, relaxing bath for her to unwind after the days events. Whilst lying in the bath, she smoothed her hands through the water on her soft, flat stomach. It didn't seem real that she was carrying her first son or daughter. Apart from the nausea, there wasn't anything else that signalled pregnant, that and the fact that she couldn't feel anything- she knew once she would start to feel her baby moving, she would believe that it was happening and it would make things seem real to her, but she'd had to wait weeks for her first movement which was slightly annoying.

Running her hands over her stomach, time and time again, as she tried to visualise a bump of a similar size to Jac Naylor's in front of her was a hard thing to do. But it was nothing, compared to the challenge she was yet to face: she still had to tell her father, that she was pregnant with his first grandchild.

She laid in the bath a little longer before she decided that it was time she got out and settled down into bed so she pulled the plug, drained the water and dried herself with a bath towel. She hadn't gotten her hair wet so she pulled on her nightwear, turned the light off and got comfortable in the middle of her double bed.

She was going to be a mum. Zosia March, was going to be a mum and she was going to make her mother so proud. Then she begun to wonder if she would have a boy or girl. Obviously she would love it either way... But if she had to choose, she'd prefer a daughter. Soon, she drifted off in her daydream and she was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday Morning

It had only been two days since her first scan, but Zosia was over the moon about the baby. She thought of the little boy or girl, to be the first addition to her family that she could create. Before, it had just been her. No one else, except her estranged father, but now she could create her own family.

It was 8:50am and Zosia had arrived said bit early for her shift as usual so she could get changed, put her things in her locker and then look over the theatre list to see where she could attempt to get the most time in theatre as possible throughout the day. Just as she arrived in the locker room, she found a note stuck on her locker:

F1 Office now.

Zosia decided that she could get changed after the meeting so she put her bag on top of the lockers and left the locker room. On her way to the consultants office, her heart skipped a beat when she realised that I could possibly be a meeting to discuss her career choices for the future with her three mentors. But then, she supposed, it would make it easier for her rather than for her to have to go and ask them.

She knocked on the door, before she entered the office to find Mo Effanga laughing as she looked at Jac Naylor's phone. Elliot Hope was nowhere to be seen.

"What's so funny?" Zosia queried as she closed the door behind her.

"Look what Jonny Mac bought for the baby." Mo smiled as she took Jac's phone and showed her a picture of three baby suits.

One said: 'All Daddy wanted was a blowjob!', the second said: 'I'm with the MILF.', and the third one said: 'If you think I'm cute, you should see my mummy.'

"You're not actually going to dress your daughter in those are you?" Zosia queried as she tried not to laugh.

"Trust me, I'm not dressing my daughter in anything, that Jonny buys." Jac stated as she took her phone back from Mo. "Right, what are your career plans?" Jac asked bluntly.

"My career plans?" Zosia questioned.

"Yeah, when you're waddling around like me and then once you've had the baby because you've only got a rotation here on Darwin for the next 4 and a half months." Jac explained.

"Oh um... I hadn't really, planned it yet." Zosia admitted.

"Good job we've got an idea for you then eh?" Jac said smugly as he she rubbed her hands on her massive 39 week bump.

"What?" Zosia said confusedly.

"Right, for your F2 year, you're required to do 3 months on one speciality, 3 months on another, and 6 months." Mo began. "And there aren't a lot of wards in the country that you would be able to have a baby, and still pass your F2 year because you wouldn't be able to bring the baby to work with you, and you'd probably be forced on maternity leave."

"Right, so what's your idea?" Zosia asked sheepishly.

"How would you like to spend the next 16 and a half months on Darwin?" Mo smiled.

"How? I can't, can I?" Zosia replied.

"Well, you could do the rest of your rotation on here for your F1 year, then for your F2 year, you're allowed to do things in the same speciality, so how about, you do 3 months working on transplant, 3 months working on cardiothoracics, and 6 months working on cardiovascular?" Mo suggested. "That way you'd be staying on Darwin the whole time."

"And you'd be able to bring your baby to work, and as long as he or she isn't a toerag, they could stay in here and I could look after it with my one when you're busy." Jac explained. Zosia was gobsmacked. Surely it wasn't possible for everything to be going right in her life? She'd be able to have a family, no travel expenses so she'd have more money to buy her own flat, along with keeping her career on track.

"Really?" Zosia choked eventually.

"Well as long as Elliot's okay with it, and I'm sure he will be, it's a done deal." Jac replied smugly. "But you'll have to tell him about the pregnancy sooner rather than later." Jac added.

"And I you will have to put up with her for a long time." Mo added as she pointed to Jac who smiled sarcastically.

"That would be amazing, thank you so much." Zosia said as she hugged Mo.

"Your welcome." Mo smiled as she rubbed her hand up and down Zosia's back. They soon pulled away and Zosia looked at Jac.

"Don't even think about hugging me." Jac stated.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Zosia smiled. "Why're you being so kind to me?" Zosia asked.

"Well you've been good to me-" Jac began before being interrupted.

"What she means is, you always got her cravings for her." Mo laughed. "So, think you can bare spending more time with us?" Mo joked. Then the door knocked and Elliot entered, he was slightly confused as to why the three women were gathered in the office but he sat down as his desk. Mo and Jac both glanced at Zosia and she knew what they wanted her to do.

"Um... Professor." Zosia said as she approached her desk. "I need to tell you something." She began.

"Right." He said but Zosia didn't continue. "What is it?" He queried softly, sensing that the subject she intended to speak about wasn't one she was confident about.

"Um, I'm... I'm pregnant." She stated eventually.

"Oh... Right." Elliot couldn't think of what to say.

"Did you read the email from Guy?" Jac asked. She of course meant the one where he had told them that Zosia was going to be doing overtime from now on, and that now Elliot, Jac and Mo were her mentors, rather than just her previous one.

"Yes, yes." Elliot replied.

"Well, I'm going to be organising her rotations for the her F2 year so she can spend it on Darwin." Jac stated.

"Oh..." Elliot said awkwardly. He couldn't understand why she was being nice to the F1 for once, but maybe pregnancy was making her go soft.

"So you're okay with that?" Mo queried.

"Yes yes of course, as long as it all played by the books that's no problem." Elliot replied.

"Well that's that sorted." Jac concluded. "You, go and start the ward round." Jac ordered to Mo. "And you, go and get two hot chocolates with cream." Jac ordered as she waved a ten pound note at Zosia. She smiled before she took the money and then left the office.

Happily, Zosia headed down in the lift to the cafe on the ground floor but unfortunately, her father got in the lift with her.

"Morning." Guy smiled.

"Morning." Zosia said civilly. Thankfully the lift soon arrived and she went straight up to the cafe because there wasn't a queue. Annoyingly, her father joined behind her.

"Two hot chocolates with cream, to go, please." Zosia ordered one of the workers.

"Double expresso to go." Guy ordered to the second woman. Zosia shot a glance at her father, she could only hope that her hot chocolates came first but unfortunately, the coffee was handed straight to him. The smell of it hit her nostrils and immediately, Zosia ran to the toilets just next to the stair well. Worriedly, Guy placed his coffee on the counter before he chased after her.

He opened the bathroom door and poked his head around to check that there weren't any other women in there and he heard his daughter vomiting. He went to the cubicle with an open door and saw her bending over with both hands on her stomach as she retched. As soon as she felt a hand on her back, she tensed up even more.

"Guy, go away." She ordered as she caught her breath back. She flushed the toilet and then pushed past him to the sinks so she could look at herself in the mirror.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked and Zosia hung her face in her hands. "Zosia?" He queried, but in a softer tone as he put a hand on her back.

"I'm not getting rid of it if that's what you want." Zosia stated.

"No, no." He laughed slightly. "Of course I don't want you to get rid of it. Sweetheart, I'm happy for you." He said as he pulled Zosia into a hug. She enjoyed his comfort for mere seconds before she pulled away from him.

"This doesn't change anything that's happened." Zosia stated before she stormed out of the toilets towards the lift. Unfortunately, it was on the top floor of the building so she couldn't yet get in it.

"Zosia, let me get you that hot chocolate yeah, we can sit down a have a chat. Please?" He begged.

"No, I need to get a hot chocolate for Miss Naylor." Zosia remembered as she went away from the lift an into the small queue. Guy turned around and saw Harry Tressler walking in the entrance.

"Dr Tressler." He announced and Harry quickly, and eagerly approached his boss.

"Yes Mr self.

"Get a hot chocolate with cream, and take it up to Darwin for Jac Naylor. Tell her it's from Zosia and she's on a break, and you can keep the change." He ordered as he handed Harry a fiver from his blazer pocket. Harry nodded before he got the hot chocolate from the cafe and then queued for the lift. "Go and sit at one of the tables, I'll get your drink for you." He smiled. Reluctantly, Zosia turned around and sat at the table for two that was furthest away from the cafe so she didn't accidentally get a whiff of coffee.

Guy placed a hot chocolate with whipped cream in front of Zosia, and then sat down opposite her with a cup of sweet tea. He had intended to get the coffee for a well needed caffeine boost, but instead, he settled for a sugary tea to give him a bit of extra energy.

"So, how far gone are you?" He asked.

"I'll be 9 weeks tomorrow." Zosia stated as she licked the cream off of the stirrer.

"And does anyone else know?" He queried.

"Mr T, Jac Naylor and Mo Effanga." Zosia stated.

"Right Zosia, I know I've made a hell of a lot of mistakes but surely now is a better time than any, for me and you to start again? No?" He queried. "Zosia, your mother would be so proud of you." He added.

"What, even though the father isn't going to be involved and I was drunk?" She queried.

"Zosia, to be perfectly honest, you weren't planned either. But you were the best thing that ever happened to me and Mama." He explained. "The one regret I have, is not spending enough time with you." He admitted. "And I can't apologise enough of how sincerely I feel about that Zosia. But I want to change that now. Please? Can we just start again?" He queried as he held his hand out to her.

"It's going to take a lot more than a little chat and a hot chocolate to earn forgiveness." Zosia stated as she stirred the cream around and stared at her drink, rather than her father.

"I know that Zosia. But look, and I promise I'm not bribing you, you can keep this whether you forgive me or not. But to help with your student loan, and so that you don't have to do overtime." He said as he took out his cheque book from his briefcase.

"Guy-" Zosia said sternly.

"I mean it Zosia, you'll need financial help, I know you will." He stated as he wrote the cheque. "Here." He said as he handed her the slip of paper. She gasped at the cheque's amount: £100,000.

"Dad I-" she began

"Dad?" He smiled, finally, she wasn't calling him by his first name. She smiled and she blushed a little from embarrassment. "Take it Zosia, it's only sitting in the bank. You'll need it." He smiled.

"Are you sure?" She queried. She wanted more than anything to take that money because as he said, she would definitely need it to raise her son or daughter and pay the bills at the same time.

"Of course I am." He laughed softly. Zosia looked at the cheque once more before she folded it in half and then put it in her coat pocket. "Why don't you move back into our home?" He suggested.

"You still have it?" She queried. He of course meant the 5 bedroom home, well it was more of a mansion, that they had in Holby. Zosia had been born in that house in her mother and father's bedroom, and she had loved there until she went to uni, after which she moved out once her mother had died.

"Course I do. I'd never sell it. Look you could have the entire 1st floor for you and your baby. There's your old bedroom, the spare bedroom and the ensuite bedroom so you could have a nursery, a playroom, and a bedroom for you." He explained. "Zosia please, this could be great for us, you wouldn't have to worry about paying rent and I'd be able to look after your little one when you want to go out. There'd be plenty of space for you to be by yourself." Guy begged.

"Can I think about it?" Zosia asked.

"Yes, of course you can. Just give me a ring when you want to meet up or whatever." Guy said as he pulled one of his business cards out and gave it to her so she'd have his number.

"Thanks for the cheque and the drink." Zosia smiled as she stood up and took the rest of her hot chocolate with her, she made her way to the lift and was surprised when her father came up behind her.

"Oh did I forget to tell you? I'm on Darwin today." He smiled.

Later on in the day, Zosia was in theatre with Elliot so Guy decided to make use of the opportunity. "Miss Effanga, could you come with me to the consultants office please?" He asked.

"Sure." Mo replied and she headed to the consultants office where she opened the door to find Jac putting on black leather heels whilst sitting on the sofa. "Pfft, you're having a laugh ain't you?" Mo laughed as she and Guy entered the dark room.

"Shut up, as long as they're only 2 inches tall, they're meant to help my back according to the internet." Jac grumbled as she stood up.

"Miss Naylor, why are we in the dark?" Guy asked.

"Because pregnancy has turned her into a vampire." Mo stated. "She hates bright lights." Mo translated.

"Right..." Guy smirked. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you two ladies if you- well it's kind of awkward, I'd like you to do something for me, but I don't want Zosia to find out that I asked you to do it." Guy explained and Jac and Mo both looked at each other like he was asking them to so something dirty.

"Mr Self, I'm in my third trimester so anything of that sort-"

"Don't be ridiculous." Guy ordered. "I meant a baby shower for Zosia." He stated.

"Ohhhh." Jac said awkwardly. She stood up off of the sofa and groaned as she pressed her hands into her spine.

"You okay?" Mo asked.

"Oh yeah just fine. Not like I'm carrying an extra 40lbs on my stomach. Oh look who put that there?" Jac said sarcastically as she gestured her bump which made Guy and Mo smirk as she groaned once she sat down in her office chair.

"We'd be happy to do it." Mo smiled, though she and Jac were a little surprised that Zosia had told him.

"Would we now?" Jac said sarcastically.

"Yes we would." Mo said sternly.

"Well it wouldn't be for another few weeks or maybe even a few months. I want to wait until she's told people but I know she hasn't got any particular best friends because she's just, that sort of person." Guy explained. "And there is one thing, I'm sure her mother, would want to keep the Polish tradition that it's bad luck to buy anything for the baby so all gifts would either have to be for Zosia, or money." He stated.

"Okay. Leave it in the capable hands of me and Jac. Well, leave it with me." Mo corrected as she knew that Jac would do little to help.

"Thank you. Oh and I want it to take place in my home, in the living room. So don't worry about venue and there's plenty of space. Actually there is one more thing. Zosia kind of lost touch with all of her friends when her mother died because she didn't want to be reminded of anything from her past, but I'm sure she'd like a few of her friends to come. I've got a list of names and I was hoping, that maybe you'd be able to track them down?" He queried as he took out a small scrap bit of paper with three names on.

"Sure." Mo smiled as she took the bit of paper.

"Oh and, for the invites, here's... My... Address." Guy said as he wrote it down on Jac's notepad on her desk. Guy's pager went off suddenly. "Right, I've got to go but keep me informed." He said quickly before he ran off.

"Why did you say yes?" Jac moaned.

"Because no one else will throw it for her will they?" Mo stated. "Besides, by the time we have the baby shower, you'll be able to bring your daughter and everyone will be aawwing and cooing at her." Mo smiled.

"Like hell is anyone touching my baby." Jac stated.

"Jonny?" Mo queried.

"Depends." Jac replied sheepishly.

"So... Any signs of labour yet?" Mo queried curiously.

"Like?"

"Shows?"

"Maybe." Jac said sheepishly.

"And have you told Jonny that?"

"Course I bloody haven't, if I told him he'd just say that I'm disgusting and he didn't need to know that." Jac stated.

"You do realised that your bump has dropped right?"

"What?" Jac said as she looked down self consciously at her bump.

"It's dropped. Which is probably why your back is worse, and that means she's almost here." Mo smiled.

"Don't remind me." Jac moaned. Mo laughed before she realised she was due in theatre and excused herself.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day: Tuesday, 9am

Zosia arrived onto the ward, just on time for her shift to find that one of her mentors was giving a speech to the entire staff of Darwin.

"I'd like to announce that just because I've had the baby, does not mean that the coffee ban has been lifted. So when I've had the baby, there will still be a no coffee rule. You cannot have coffee on this ward which I why I suggest whoever brought coffee into the staff room this morning, goes and gets it and puts it in their locker, before I throw it out the window." Jac ordered but to Zosia's amusement, no one moved. "Now." Jac ordered. Quickly, one nurse scurried away to the staff room where she came out with a costa coffee jar and then she jogged to the locker room. "Right, you're dismissed." Jac stated as she turned around and waddled towards her office with her hand pushing into her spine which had been aching so much more since the previous evening; Mo was right, the bump had dropped because the baby's head was putting a lot of pressure on the consultants spine.

Zosia smiled because she knew that Jac was only saying that so that the young F1 didn't have to reveal her pregnancy yet because coffee would be all it took before she puked on the middle of the ward.

As Zosia went into the locker room to get changed, she smiled because she was 9 weeks pregnant exactly on that day. She had now become slightly self conscious about her stomach worrying if people would think that she had put a little weight on because she didn't know if she had a bump or not yet so she always got changed when there was no one in there.

She had spent the whole night, umming and ahhing about moving back in with her dad as she weight the advantages and disadvantages which she had written in the notepad that she had hidden under her pillow.

Advantages: Don't have to pay for rent, food, utilities etc. - I won't have to worry about money.

I won't be alone if something happens.

I'll be able see Mama's resting place every day.

There's the swimming pool and home gym.

Plenty of space incl. garden.

Fresh air- away from the city a bit.

Disadvantages: Dad will be there.

Awkward?

Longer to get to work in the mornings.

Admittedly, she hadn't been able to come up with any valid disadvantages, other than longer travel journeys but it would only take around 20 minutes in a taxi, or 15 by train and bus, rather than the usual 10 minute walk.

She soon left the locker room in her dark blue scrubs which thankfully weren't too tight on her stomach or her waistline, both for her appearance, and because she was slightly nauseas, but not as bad as she was when there was coffee around. And she headed for the consultants office so that she could get her tasks for the day from one of her mentors, but instead, she found her father leaning on Jac's desk.

"Dad?" She queried.

"Zoshia, we need to speak about your career." He stated. "Now, I know a man who works at your university so I'm sure I could organise a gap year between F1 and F2 but-"

"Dad I've got it sorted." Zosia interrupted. "Jac Naylor's organised everything for me so I can stay on Darwin for the whole of my F2 year and the rest of this year. And they're really supportive so I think I'm gonna be okay." Zosia smiled.

"Really? Jac Naylor did that?" He asked confusedly.

"Yeah, I think pregnancy has made her feel sorry for other pregnant women. That's why she's gets on so well with Mo because she understands what she's going through." Zosia explained jokily.

"Right well, I'm glad that's sorted." Guy concluded as he stood up off of Jac's desk.

"About the house..." Zosia began. She couldn't believe she had just said that! She wanted to smack herself in the head but she had begun now, she couldn't turn back.

"Yes." Guy smiled.

"I've decided, that I would like to move back in with you." Zosia stated quickly before she backed out now.

"Zosia that's great!" Her father announced as he engulfed her into a hug.

"Dad." Zosia said sternly as she pulled away from him.

"Sorry I- Zosia this is going to be great!" He repeated. He couldn't wait to have his daughter move in with him, though he was sure he would regret it once she was further into her pregnancy.

5:10pm

Thanks to her father being the CEO, Zosia easily got out of doing the overtime that she had planned and she was just running a little late as she had gotten stuck in theatre with Elliot on a complicated case, but thankfully the two skilled surgeons saved the patient's life. She was about to change out of her scrubs when she realised that she still had Jac's £10 note from the morning before in her NHS hoodie pocket. She took it out and entered the consultants office, intending to leave it on her desk, only she found the heavily pregnant consultant leaning with most of here weight on the desk, panting.

"Jac?" Zosia queried worriedly as she shut the door behind her and placed a comforting hand on the consultants aching spine at which she winced. "Sorry, I... Are you in labour?" She asked once she realised that the suffering woman was sweating slightly and in extreme pain.

"Well done Shirlock." Jac snapped as she hung her head lower. "Ring Maconie... Now." Jac ordered.

"Have you got your phone?" Zosia asked.

"No, it's in my locker." Jac stated before she began taking deep breaths.

"Right I'll go and..." She turned to exit the room, but as she pulled the door handle, it came off! Zosia placed it on the floor before she tried the second door but it wouldn't open. "Why is this door locked?" Zosia asked quickly.

"It's always locked so that when Jonny tells me to come in every and rest, I can sneak out because he only keeps an eye on that door." Jac explained smugly before she leant even more in the desk.

"Well that sounds like a good idea now doesn't it? How do you unlock it?" Zosia asked.

"With the key that's in my locker." Jac stated. "Just use the other door." She ordered.

"I can't, the door handle just came off." Zosia stated awkwardly.

"What?" Jac snapped as she turned around.

"Hang on." Zosia bent down, picked up the door handle and tried putting it back in it's place but it wouldn't open at all; mainly because it was a pull door so the handle only came out every time she tried to open it.

"How do you break a bloody door handle?!" Jac snapped.

"Well I would imagine that it's not in the best of conditions because it's slammed at least twice every day!" Zosia argued.

"Don't you dare blame this on- aahhh!" Jac groaned as she clutched her bump.

"Right, just lie down on the sofa or get into whatever position is comfortable for you." Zosia said awkwardly. Jac merely turned around and leant back on her desk again as she slowly rocked back and forth a little.

"Use your phone to call your dad." Jac ordered.

"I can't, it's in my locker." Zosia stated.

"Ggrrr!" Jac growled. "F1, get us out of here now because I'm gonna piss myself if I don't get to the toilet soon, and I'd rather not give birth in here either." Jac snapped.

"What do you want me to do? And I need the toilet too so don't you go moaning." Zosia argued.

"Yeah but you have an embryo, the size of a grape pressing on your bladder, I have a fully grown baby, the size of a watermelon pushing on mine!" Jac snapped as she crossed her legs. Two hormonal, pregnant women locked in a small office with one in labour was not a good situation to be in. Especially when both had a full bladder...


	7. Chapter 7

Two hormonal, pregnant women locked in a small office with one in labour was not a good situation to be in. Especially when both had a full bladder...

Zosia groaned before she punched and kicked the door. She would've barged into it with her shoulder, if she wasn't pregnant, but she was and didn't want to risk any damage to the baby. She was repeatedly banging on her he door screaming for help which was only aggravating Jac even more.

"Will you stop it?! I've already got a banging headache." Jac moaned as she sat down in her office chair and pulled her trainers off; the high heel plan to lift some of the pressure off of her spine hadn't worked so she'd gone back to her trusty trainers.

"Sorry." Zosia mumbled as she leant on the door, looking out at the window to an empty ward with only the occasional nurse -who according to Zosia was deaf- passing across but not close enough to hear them. "Where is everyone? Surely professor hope should've come to collect his bag by now." Zosia queried.

"There's a meeting that I'm meant to be at." Jac huffed. "I was about to go there when someone locked me in here!" Jac shouted.

"Well that's good, that means that they'll know you haven't turned up so they'll come looking for you." Zosia concluded happily.

"No they won't. I haven't been to a meeting in weeks, they just assume that I don't go to the meetings anymore and Elliot fills me in the next day." Jac admitted.

"Don't you live with Jonny?" Zosia asked, hoping that he would notice that she wasn't there and come looking for her.

"Pft, sod off!" Jac laughed. "Like I'd live with that Scottish idiot." She snorted. "Aaaaahhhhh!" Jac screamed as she slid off of her chair and onto her knees just in front of her desk.

"Right Jac, take deep breaths." Zosia said as she knelt down besides her.

"I'm meant to pant through a contraction you moron." Jac groaned as she leant forward as far as she could. "Oooww, I'm gonna wet myself." Jac moaned as she hung her head again, she didn't have the energy to keep holding her head up, when the energy was needed elsewhere. Zosia looked around when she quickly pulled out an empty oasis bottle from the bin under Jac's desk.

"Try and use this." Zosia suggested.

"No, I'm not going in a bottle." Jac stated as she rubbed her bump in an attempt to sooth the cramps. Jac opened one of her desk draws and took out a stack of disposable kidney dishes. She put them all on top of her desk and then took one and placed it on the floor in front of her.

"I'm sorry but if you're gonna be sick, I can't watch otherwise I'm gonna be sick too." Zosia stated as she grabbed one of the dishes and then headed over to the sofa. Jac slowly rocked back and forth on her knees, hoping that she'd soon be in the comfort of a bed on maternity with plenty of gas and air to relief her pain, along with access to a toilet to relieve her stretched bladder. "How long does the meeting usually last?" Zosia asked.

"2 or 3 hours." Jac grumbled.

"What?!"

"Well it's a mixture of and MDT meeting and a... A consultant's meeting. They were gonna order pizza tonight because it's so long, that's why I was going to go." Jac explained through her deep breaths. "Ahahaaa, Zosia I need to get to maternity. I've had contractions for hours." She stated.

"For hours? Well why were you still going to the meeting and not maternity?"

"Because I thought they were only strong Braxton hicks plus I wanted the pizza." Jac moaned. "Hey look on the bright side, you've got all this to come in a few months." Jac joked half heartedly.

"Yeah well I don't plan on getting locked in an office." Zosia stated.

"For Christ sake someone's gotta be on the ward, just bang on the door again." Jac ordered as she slowly stood up.

"I thought you had a headache." Zosia stated.

"Yeah but I'd rather have a headache than wet myself which is quite likely because of my weak bladder." Jac snapped. Zosia huffed as she stood up from the sofa, when she had a genius idea.

"Have you got skype on your computer?" Zosia asked quickly.

"Yes. Why?" Jac asked, later, she would blame a lack of oxygen reaching her head for being so idiotic.

"Really?" Zosia smirked. "Oh that doesn't matter, look we can skype Jonny. Get him to come and get us out of here." She explained as she headed over to Jac's computer but Jac was still on her knees just in front of her desk.

"Wow, it actually has a brain." Jac said sarcastically.

"Well you're gonna have to move out of the way, otherwise I can't get to the computer." Zosia stated.

"Don't rush me." Jac said sternly as she slowly got up and kept her legs tightly squeezed together so she didn't leak. Both were still in their blue scrubs which Jac didn't mind because they were comfortable. When she finally made it to her feet, she lowered herself into her desk chair and pushed back a little to make room for Zosia to stand to use the computer.

She turned the screen on and it immediately came up with the login screen.

"Password?" Zosia queried.

"Password." Jac replied.

"Yeah, I need your password." Zosia stated.

"I just told you; it's password." Jac stated.

"Very secure." Zosia said sarcastically as she logged in. She opened skype and tried to connect with Jonny Maconie. She could only hope that he'd pick up.

"Jac?" The Scottish voice queried. Zosia could see on the screen that he was in the pub with Mo and a few others including Mr T. "Zosia?" Jonny said confusedly. He looked at the screen to see Zosia but no Jac.

"Jonny, you need to come up to the office now. We're locked in." Zosia stated.

"Pft, yeah and I'm Andy Murray." Jonny joked.

"I'm serious." Zosia stated.

"Yeah and I'm serious, stop messing about!"

"Oh so you don't mind if you miss the birth of your daughter?"

"What are you on about? She's not due for another week."

"Really, so that's why the mother of your child is in labour, in the consultant's office locked in." Zosia stated.

"Jac? Jac tell me shes joking." Jonny ordered as he jumped off of his seat and pulled his coat on, he just saw a flicker of red hair in the background so he knew she was in the room with Zosia.

"Get here no- aahhh." Jac groaned under her breath as she clutched where bump.

"Right Jac, stay calm I'm on my way, I'll be right there." Jonny said as he grabbed Mo and yanked Mr T's sleeve. That was the last that the two women could see because he disconnected and put his phone in his pocket.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Jac said as she leant forward and grabbed a bowl. She vomited into the cardboard dish and then placed it on her desk as she leant back again. Zosia had to resist gagging as she turned around and only hoped that she didn't smell the vomit, otherwise she would puke too. Zosia walked -with a distance around the bowl- and then rubbed Jac's back gently.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be okay soon." Zosia said softly as she crossed her legs because the need to urinate was only getting worse.

"You're crap at the touchy feely stuff. You know that right?" Jac joked half heartedly as she rubbed her bump whilst the contraction faded away leaving the dull, tolerable period pains. "Uuugh! Why didn't he use a bloody condom?" Jac moaned as she leant forward.

"I ask myself the same question." Zosia sighed.

"Speaking of which, who is the daddy?" Jac queried curiously as she nodded to Zosia's abdomen.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Zosia replied as she folded her arms across the chest.

"Does he know?"

"No, and that's the way it's going to stay." Zosia snapped with a little more bite than she intended.

The pair remained silent for a few minutes until finally, someone was banging on the door.

"Zosia?" Jonny queried when he couldn't open the door. Zosia could see through the door window that Mo and Mr T were behind him with a wheelchair.

"You need to get the key from Jac's locker." Zosia shouted. Jonny quickly fumbled in his pockets until he took out his bunch of keys and ran to the locker room.

Once a few moments had passed, Jac leant forward and placed her hands on her desk. She braced herself before she heaved her body up, groaning as her spine ached and her bladder leaked a little. But from experience, she knew that the incontinence pad she was wearing would cover it. She slowly made her way to the locked door- not the broken door- and by the time she had arrived, Jonny had just unlocked the door.

"Jac are you-" Jonny began.

"Move." Jac ordered as she shoved him out the way. Jonny stood frozen as he watched the two women head off to the toilets.

"Wow, there was me for a moment thinking that extreme pain might just make her a bit more vulnerable." Jonny said sarcastically as he, Mo, Mr T and the wheelchair followed.

Zosia had practically ran to the toilets so she came out and washed her hands first. She could head Jac in the cubicle and she knew that she had said she had a full bladder, but she didn't know that anyone had a capacity that large! She was standing there leaning against the seats waiting for her when she finally exited and washed her hands whilst using the sink for support.

"Listen, I'm gonna head home seeing as you've got the others outside so... I suppose a good luck is in order." Zosia stated.

"Thanks." Jac replied quietly as she dried her hands with paper towels.

"Jac?" Jonny queried as he poked his head around the bathroom door. "You okay?" He saw that she had finished so he pushed the wheelchair into the ladies toilets and right behind Jac. "C'mon, in you get."

Jac huffed before she sat down and put her hands on her lap.

"Zosia, I'm not sure how moody she's been but, thanks." Jonny smiled.

"Oh don't worry, she's just as hormonal as me." Jac smiled sarcastically and Zosia glared at her. "Well he's gonna find out sooner or later isn't he?" Jac argued.

"Find out what?" Jonny asked curiously.

"That- aaahh." Jac groaned as she clutched her bump.

"Right c'mon you, maternity now." Jonny ordered as he pulled her wheelchair backwards and out of the toilets, Zosia followed. "Right, where's your birth bag?" He asked as he, Mo, Jac, Mr T and Zosia headed for the lifts. Jac put the brakes of the chair on.

"In answer to your question, I haven't packed one, and I need my bag, my stethoscope and my hoodie." Jac stated.

"Are they in your locker?" Mo asked.

"Duh." Jac replied sarcastically. Mo shook her head before she turned back to the locker room.

"What do you mean you haven't packed a birth bag? You're 39 weeks pregnant Jac." Jonny stated.

"Really? I had no idea! Look, I have got most've the stuff ready for it I just haven't actually put it in a bag yet." Jac stated.

"I can go and get your things for you." Zosia offered as Mo returned. Jac was about to shout from the rooftops about not letting someone touch her things, when Jonny went through her hand bag, took out her keys and handed them to Zosia.

"Number 10, Ash Road. It's just off the high street." Jonny stated as he handed the keys to Zosia.

"What?! No, you're not going in my flat." Jac protested before doubling over again as a contraction hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"Right, can we get her down to maternity now?" Mr T asked.

"Good idea." Jonny smiled as he began to push Jac's wheelchair towards the lift.

Zosia opened the door to Jac's two bedroom flat and closed it behind her. She walked through to Jac's bedroom where the duvet was messily scrunched up on the bed, and there were several pillows in odd positions too. Now that she thought about it, maybe having a flat for her and her baby would be better than staying with her father. She would be able to have her own space with no fear of interruptions and she'd be able to do (and eat) whatever she wanted without her father interjecting- especially if she was to bring a future partner home because she wouldn't feel comfortable making love with a man when her father was just upstairs.

She grabbed a gym bag from the top of Jac's wardrobe and packed a few changes of clothes. She had to check the labels and she ended up packing a change of clothes that Jac wore when she was 5 months pregnant because she would still have a bump after giving birth. She found a carrier bag with maternity pads, nursing bras, breast pads, nappies and changes of clothes for the baby which she guessed was what she had planned to put in her birth bag so she packed them too.

Once she had packed the bag, she looked around the flat a little, but she didn't leave a trace. She looked in the cosy living room and the small but friendly kitchen. She was surprised by the homely feel of Jac Naylor's flat, but nonetheless, it got her thinking about her future accommodation.

Zosia entered the private birthing room where her boss was in a hospital gown with a gas and air mouth piece. Jonny was by her side letting her crush his hand. Mo had obviously left the pair to it, but Mr T was writing down Jac's notes in her folder at the end of the bed.

"Right everything's in there." Zosia stated as she dumped the bag on a chair besides Jac's bed. She placed the keys in the top of Jac's handbag and then looked at Jac to see that she was red in the face, sweating from the hard work.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Jonny stated rather than asked. "Jac didn't tell me, you just seem, and look, different." He concluded.

"Er... Yeah." Zosia replied awkwardly.

"Congratulations, and thanks for bringing her stuff." He smiled as Jac crushed his hand once more. Jac began groaning once more so Zosia said her goodbyes before she left to get changed, get her things from her locker, and go home to her and Arthur's flat.

7pm

Zosia lay there in the bath once again contemplating her future. Before she was pregnant, she'd usually only have a bath every now and then to calm down, but she seemed to be having them more and more as they gave her time to think and relax in private.

Smoothing her hands over her abdomen, she wondered what would be be at for her and the baby. The less stress Zosia endured, the healthier her and the baby would be and living in a flat of her own would be far less stressful that living with her father. She reached down the side of the bath and dried on hand, she then used that hand to dial her father's number and place the phone to her eye whilst she laid back down in the bath.

"Hello."

"Hi dad, it's Zosia."

"Oh hi, Zosia, how're you feeling?"

"Fine dad. I was just- I'm ringing to tell you, that I've changed my mind... About moving back in with you."

"What?"

"Well I- dad I'm 26, I need to be able to have my own space and look after myself."

"Zosia, you can do that at home."

"Yeah but dad, it's not my home anymore. Look I still want us to get on, I just don't want to move in with you."

"Well where're you thinking of staying? I know you share with Dr Digby but surely you won't be raising a baby there."

"No I Um... I'm gonna get my own flat."

"By yourself?"

"No, I'll have my child too." Zosia joked half heartedly.

"Right well, listen darling I'm due in theatre but we'll meet up and talk soon yeah?"

"Sure. Bye Dad."

"Bye bye." He said as he quickly hung up. Zosia put her phone back at the side of the bath and rested her hands on her abdomen again.

After relaxing a little longer, she got out of the bath, got dressed and began searching for flats around the area on her laptop. After booking a few viewings for the weekend, she settled down and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have now taken over this fan fic with permission of JacNaylor2014.**

At work the next day the whole of Darwin was celebrating the birth of Jac and Jonny's baby who was called Isla. Zosia walked in on all the celebrations not feeling great that morning and not really wanting to bump into her father after last night's conversation and she wasn't in the mood was arguing with anyone especially not Guy.

Zosia was in the consultant's office as Elliott had asked to speak to her when Mo walked in with a beaker of coffee and Zosia had to make a dash to the bathroom as the nausea swept over her and she spends the next couple of minutes chucking up her guts. When she arrived back her dad was standing there with Elliott and Mo and they were discussing something but as soon as she walked in they all hushed and stopped she knew they were talking about her. As her father saw Zosia he saw how pale and unwell she looked and ordered her to sit down. As Zosia went to stand up ready to start her shift she went dizzy all of a sudden and her father caught her as she lost her balance and then ordered her to go to the on call room and sleep for a while and that she did not have to work today if she felt really bad even though that meant that Darwin would be 3 staff down. Zosia didn't want to go but she did feel so unwell and didn't have the energy to fight back.

After about an hours sleep she woke up and went back to the consultant's office to tell either Mo or Elliott that she would be working today. But while she had been asleep a rumour had gone round the whole of Darwin that Mr Self daughter was pregnant and as Zosia was leaving the office one of the nurses who didn't release who Zosia was told her the rumour and Zosia was fuming and stormed off. Guy had seen this happen and went after his daughter not knowing what was wrong with her. As he saw Zosia heading for the peace garden he went and sat down next to his daughter and then he saw that she was crying so he asked her what was wrong. 'Everyone knows' she said and Guy asked what she meant and she then told him about the rumour. She obviously couldn't deny it but also she didn't want to reveal her pregnancy until 12 weeks and the safe zone.

Guy decided that he would go and sort out this rumour for himself and as he approached the nurses station all the nurses who had been chatting stopped. When Guy was talking to the nurses he saw Zosia out of the corner of his eye running towards the toilet. He then saw a relative with a cardboard tray full of coffee and that that was what had triggered the nausea and probable sickness. Guy then headed over to the ladies toilet where he met Mo who had also got after Zosia and she told him that she just wanted to be left in peace for a few moments. After about 5 minutes Zosia came out of the bathroom and saw Guy and he told her to go home and then he decided that he would drive her back to her flat so he could get her stuff and then he was going to go to his house and make her stay there and he wasn't taking no for an answer. Zosia really just wanted to go back to her flat and sleep. Guy then went to go and find Serena to tell her that she was in charge for the time being as he was going to be taking Zosia home and then he was going to stay with her at his house. Serena asked what was wrong with Zosia and Guy didn't want to reveal her pregnancy before Zosia was ready for he just said that she had a stomach bug.

**3 weeks later.**

Today was the day of Zosia's 12 week scan and the first time that she would see her baby. She had book an hour's break for the scan and her father was covering her while she was gone. As she arrived on Darwin Mo called her into the office where Elliott, herself, Jac, Jonny and baby Isla were sitting there. Jac asked Zosia if she wanted to hold baby Isla and Zosia didn't know whether to or not as she know in roughly 28 weeks she would be holding her own precious baby. Zosia decided that she might as well because it would be here soon. Jonny passed Isla to here and she smiled at Isla who was asleep and suddenly felt maternal as she looked at this pure and innocent life in front of her and then as she passed Isla back to Jac she placed a protective hand on her bump and Jac knew how she had felt about the uncertainty of her future. Zosia had finally stopped feeling sick but still couldnt stand the smell of coffee and Guy knew this so had ban it on all wards until further notice.

Zosia went to her 12 week scan and Guy had offered to go with her but she had kindly denied his offer if she could have anyone with her at that moment it would have been her mother but she knew her mother was there in sprit even if she couldn't be there in person. Zosia went to the reception at Maternity and signed in with them. She then waited until her name was called and she went to into the room and sat down on the chair.


	9. Chapter 9

The midwife walked in and sat down and started to ask her questions about her pregnancy and how she felt. After about 10 minutes of questions the midwife asked Zosia to get on the bed and as she rolled up her top she saw her tiny bump and then the sonographer started the scan by applying the cold gel to her stomach. The sonographer turned the monitor so that Zosia could see her baby and she couldn't believe that that was growing inside of her. The sonographer then check the baby over and then but the heartbeat on and Zosia heard that the baby had a strong heartbeat. The sonographer then asked Zosia if she wanted a copy of her scan and she asked if she could have 2 as she wanted to keep one for herself and she thought she could give a copy to her father.

Zosia left Maternity and headed to her father's office and knocked on his door and when he told her to come in he smiled as he saw her standing there. She then placed her scan picture on his desk and he was so pleased with it. Zosia decided that she needed to get back to work so headed towards the Darwin's locker room where she bumped into Jonny who was putting a photo of Jac and Isla inside his locker and Zosia opened her locker and decided to put her scan photo into her pocket and then placed her hand on her small bump and she was wandering if people could she her bump. Zosia quickly changed and then went out and Mo caught her and told her that Zosia was required to go down to Keller to help with a case down there. Zosia quickly headed towards Keller and as she arrived she bumped into Arthur who she had been trying to avoid for the past few weeks because of the pregnancy and his involvement. After about 20 minutes helping she was about to go back to Darwin when suddenly she felt dizzy and Arthur saw this and went to grab her and as he did this the baby scan fell out of her pocket and Arthur picked it up and asked what it was. He then asked Zosia if it was hers and she said yes and then he asked who the father was and how far gone she was. Zosia just ignored him and at this moment her father had arrived as one of the nurses went to go and see him and tell him about Zosia fainting episode. Guy went and got a wheelchair for her and at this point Arthur demanded to know who the father was in front of the whole of Keller. He asked if he was the father and Zosia said no and lied that the father was a soldier who was in the area for Christmas and New Year and that she had slept with him but now he was in Afghanistan and that he probably doesn't remember her and that he didn't know about the fact that she was pregnant and that she is capable to raise this baby on her own. Arthur and Guy just stood there speechless and then Arthur walked off while Guy helped Zosia into the wheelchair and took her into a cubicle and asked one of the nurses to go and get Mo or Jonny from Darwin and then he helped Zosia onto the bed and decided to do the checks like blood pressure and blood glucose level. Just after he checked Mo arrived and saw Zosia lying on the bed. Guy then told Mo and Zosia that she would be going to be resting in his office for about an hour and that she needed to make sure that she ate something as her blood glucose level was low and that was what caused her to faint.

Guy then told Zosia to his office and asked her again if she wanted to move back home. Zosia agreed as she thought that life would be awkward if she stayed living with Arthur. Zosia slept for about an hour and then decided she felt better and she went back onto Darwin where the news of her pregnancy had spread like wildfire and it was the main topic on everyone's lips. Zosia didn't really mind it as she was the happiest in her life she had been since her mother's death and she thought that now she had something to look forward too.

That night Zosia told Arthur that she was moving out and going to move in with her father and started to pack her bag and knew that this would be her last night in this flat even and the next day that is exactly what happened she had the day off and moved in with her father into her old house but as she stepped into the house she was overcome with emotion as all the memories of her mother came flooding back as this was her childhood home that Zosia had been brought up in and she went into her bedroom and sat there and burst into tears and then her father walked in and saw her and started teasing her telling her that it was her emotions causing all of this was due to her hormones and this made Zosia laugh and cheered her up. As the 2 of them they looked like the perfect family and Zosia was looking forward so much to the next few years as she knew that her mother would be proud of her. Her dad then blindfolded Zosia and told Zosia to take his hand and so she did as her father lead her to a room close to her old room. He opened the door and led Zosia in and then took off the blindfold and in front of her eyes was all the equipment for a nursery and she looked at her dad and gave him a massive hug. Guy then told her that she could decide what colour she wanted and that he had just got the basics like the cot and dressing table that had been hers when she was a baby and this made Zosia think of her mother again and she started crying again and Zosia knew that she was back where she belonged in the house that had the painful memories of her mother last few weeks but also all the happy memories of her childhood and she couldn't imagine bringing up a child in any other place and she was so grateful to her dad and couldn't wait to see what pregnancy brought up and how her child would grow up. Just as she was about to leave the room she saw a book on the floor, it was her book from when she was little with easy polish words and she sat there reading the book to her bump as her mother had read it to her when she was a very little girl and Zosia knew that she wanted the baby to talk Polish like she could as she knew that her father could only speak a minimal amount so in the future they could plan stuff with him in front of them but he wouldn't know a word they were saying. Guy saw this though the crack of the door and he knew that he didn't have to worry about Zosia's ability to be a mother as she looked like a natural and he knew she would bring this baby up the best that she could.


	10. Chapter 10

Zosia had been living with her father for nearly 5 weeks when there was a breakout of norovirus in the hospital and Guy did his best to make sure that Darwin was not affected because on that ward was Zosia who was at this point 17 weeks pregnant and Jac brought baby Isla in when Jonny are her were both working and she was only 8 weeks old so if she could ill like Zosia it could be serious. Zosia woke up one day feeling a bit nauseous and had a headache but felt fit enough to go to work. Guy drove her in and he went to his office while she went off to Darwin when she arrived on Darwin Mo told her that Jac was off because Isla was poorly and Jonny was also off because he wasn't feeling great. Zosia though that she would have preferred to stay in bed because she didn't feel at all well but had to battle though it as she knew her dad would only worry if she told him how she felt. Zosia was just doing ward rounds when a sudden bout of nausea came over her and she had to make a mad dash to the bathroom despite being 4 months pregnant. Mo saw her running and followed her when she arrived in the toilets she saw Zosia vomiting into one of the toilet basins and also holding her stomach and then it clicked in her mind that Zosia must have Norovirus she had all the classic symptoms the vomiting, the stomach cramps, the dizziness as Zosia had just tried to stand up and had fallen against the wall. Mo decided that Guy would want to know so she paged him and he arrived within moments it turned out he was on Darwin when the pager went off. He saw his daughter crouched against the wall and felt her forehead and she was hot and had a fever. He picked her up in a bridal pose and she put her head on his shoulders. He told Mo to get a side room empty for her as he thought that she was suffering from severe dehydration so he ordered her to have an IV line inserted and to have fluids put in. Zosia was still feeling disorientated and her primary concern was for her baby so she asked her dad if the baby was fine and he said that he had phoned maternity and they were going to send someone down to do a scan to check the baby. After about 20 minutes a sonographer arrive with a portable ultrasound scanner and she placed to cold gel on Zosia's stomach and she checked that the baby was fine and luckily it was. Zosia stayed in the side room for the rest of the day with her father beside her as he had called Serena in to cover him so that he could stay by Zosia's side. Zosia slept for most of the day. When it was home time she asked her dad if she could go home as all she wanted was her bed. Guy agreed to let her go home as long as the doctors were ok with it which they were so Guy took her home.

5 days later

Zosia had finally recovered from the virus and was well enough to go back to work. As she was getting out of the car at the hospital she felt a sudden whack to her stomach and flinched a bit. Guy saw this and went round to the other side to check that she was ok. Then the pain started again and Zosia put Guy's hand on her bump as he felt his grandchild kicking against his hand. As she headed into the hospital she had the largest smile on her face and when she arrived at the locker there was a note on her locker door. It said 'Zosia head to my office when you are ready Jac'. Zosia quickly got changed into her scrubs and headed to the consultant's office wondering what it was about. As she got there Mo was just leaving and then she turned around and headed back into the office so Zosia followed her in. Zosia stood there in front of her 3 mentors Mo, Elliott and Jac who was holding baby Isla and was wondering what was wrong as she placed her hands on her bump as the baby started doing gymnastics against and then it kicked her right in the bladder and Jac recognised the face and quietly slipped over and asked Zosia if she wanted to go to the toilet before they started and she agreed so headed off to the bathroom. After returning she sat down on the sofa with Mo and Elliott then told them that they were all going to be attending a conference in 2 weeks which was compulsory and was in Inverness in Scotland. Both Zosia and Jac did not like this idea, Jac because it would mean leaving baby Isla as she could not take her with her and Jonny would have to work and that meant that there was nobody to really look after her but then Elliott told her that he had arranged that Jonny was going to be working while they were away so that baby Isla did have to be on her own or with strangers. Zosia wasn't happy about it because she was going to be 20 weeks pregnant and not really in the mood for travelling on the 9 hour journey especially when she couldn't go for more than 2 hours without needing to wee and that was now it would probably be less time in 2 weeks and she also had always had travel sickness and so this sounded like her worst nightmare. Elliott reassured Zosia that they would stop when she wanted so she could go to the toilet as often as she needed. Elliott then told the other 3 that they would be only 1 room for the 4 of them to share and that it had a small bedroom of it and a larger bedroom which the 3 of them would share. All 3 of them were not happy with this because Mo didn't want to have to share with Jac who would probably be upset about leaving Isla and Zosia would probably be hormonal and moody. Jac wasn't happy because she didn't want to have to share a room with Zosia who would be pregnant and Mo who at this point in time got on her nerves quite easily. Zosia wasn't happy because she didn't want to have to share a room with 2 women when she was feeling very self-conscious of herself and her changing body shape especially when Jac was nearly the same size that she was pre pregnancy. Elliott then told them that he would be having his own private small bedroom and this annoyed them even further. Zosia left the meeting fuming and headed straight to her dads office as she knew that he would have organised this and she was not in a good mood on that day and her hormones were everywhere and she was very snappy. She arrived at her dads office and just stormed in to find that her father wasn't there she then decided to try and call him and as she reach Darwin she saw him just coming out of the consultants office and she demanded to know what on earth he was thinking of making her go on this conference to which he replied 'it will be good for your future petal' and Zosia just snapped at her dad about calling her petal especially in front of her mentors but he knew not to take it personally and that was just the fact that she was emotional.


	11. Chapter 11

2 weeks later

It was the day of Zosia's 20 week scan and tomorrow she would be heading off to Inverness with Jac, Elliott, Mo and her dad who had managed to convince the board to allow him to go due to Zosia's pregnancy and now they were going to have 2 rooms with Jac and Zosia and Guy in a 2 bedroom suite and Elliott and Mo inn their own rooms. Zosia walked into work that day knowing that by that evening she would probably know the gender of her child. Zosia went straight to her dad's office and when she walked in her dad was sat at his desk with his head in his hands. He had left the house earlier than her this morning because he wanted to do something and then she realised that it was 20th May and her mum and dads wedding anniversary, they would have been married for 29 years this year and she knew that was why he had been quite this morning. She felt so bad for forgetting and they then spend about 20 minutes sitting crying with each other when suddenly the phone rang and Zosia decided she was not crying as much as her father so she was probably been to answer the phone:

'Hello who is it please'

"Zosia is that you its Elliott I was just wondering where you were"

"Oh Hello Professor Hope I will be there in a few moments will explain when I arrive. Bye"

She then made her exit and headed to Darwin to explain why she was late and Elliott luckily understood.

Zosia was sitting in the consultants office looking after baby Isla as both Jac and Jonny were having to work at that point so Jac had asked Zosia if she minded looking after Isla for a few minutes while she sorted out an emergency case. Zosia was sat on the floor with Isla on her mat and she was singing a polish lullaby to her that she would be singing to her child in a few short months. She looked at the clock it was 11:30 the time that her parents got married and only an hour until she would she her baby again and hopefully find out the sex. She was going to the scan with her dad as she wanted him to be with her especially today. An hour later Zosia had got on a break and was sat talking to baby Isla as Jac had just nipped to the café to get some lunch for herself and Guy then popped his head into the office and saw Zosia talking to baby Isla. Jac soon returned and Zosia headed off with her dad to Maternity.

They arrived at Maternity and took a seat. After about 5 minutes they called Zosia's name and she went with her dad into a small room and they asked her to pop on the bed. Zosia got on the bed and lifted her top up and knew that soon she would know the gender of the baby inside her. Mr T walked in as he was going to perform the scan as Guy had asked him to. Zosia laid there as the cold gel went on her stomach and then she looked at the screen as the image of her baby was on the screen. She asked Mr T what the gender was and he told her that it was a GIRL. In her heart of hearts that is what Zosia wanted it to be as she knew that she could then bring it up like she had been brought up. After Mr T had checked the baby over Zosia was free to leave. She headed back to Darwin as he dad headed back to his office with both of them having a copy of the scan photo. Zosia arrived back on Darwin just as Jac was coming out of her office with Isla and Zosia knew that she would be having a little girl of her own in just a few months' time.

Jac asked Zosia how the scan had gone so Zosia revealed that she was expecting a little girl and Jac knew how she must be feeling it was only about 6 months since she was in Zosia's position. Zosia then worked for the next few hours and just before going home a meeting was called in her dad's office with Jac, Mo and Elliott and her. The 4 of them all got their bags and bits from the lockers and headed for Guy's office. When they arrived he told them that Elliott and Mo would be sharing a car and that himself, Zosia and Jac would be sharing a car. He told Elliott that he should leave at about 8am to avoid the traffic and that could stop when and if they wanted, he then told Jac that he would be picking her up at about 8:30 am so she could spend a few hours with Isla before she left for their conference in Scotland as it would be 4 days before she saw her again. Zosia felt so guilty that she was being able to take her daughter with her even though she had no choice and that Jac was having to leave baby Isla on her own with Jonny. Guy then told them that they had to be in Inverness at the hotel for 8pm the following night and that they would be starting the conference at 9am the following morning. Zosia knew that she would probably be ill on the long journey as she had always suffered from travel sickness and this had only been heighten by the pregnancy and also the fact that the baby though that he bladder was a kicking practice area and that she required the toilet a lot.

Zosia headed home with her dad after a long and happy day and knew that the next few days were either going to be the worst few days ever or the best few days depending on how she was feeling and how the others were feeling especially Jac who she knew would obviously be missing baby Isla.


	12. Chapter 12

It was 7am and Zosia had woke up for the 3rd time since 10pm last night needing to empty her bladder. She had just got back into bed after relieving herself when her dad rushed into her bedroom and told her that Elliott was ill so wasn't going to the conference this morning but would be maybe attending tomorrow depending on how he felt so her dad was going to be driving all 3 women up to Scotland and they were going to have to leave now to go and get Mo and then to go onto Jac's to pick her up. Zosia got up and was deciding what to but on she grabbed her favourite pair of jean and attempted to put them on and then realised that she was too large now to fit in them. She was gutted and so chose to wear a pair of leggings and a long top instead with a pair of black boots and a leather jacket even though she could do the jacket up over her bump. Guy had put Zosia's and his bags already in the car and had also made her toast for breakfast and a green tea. Guy then asked Zosia if she needed to do anything before they left and just then her little girl whacked her bladder so she ran to the bathroom. At 7:45 they were all ready and heading off for Mo house, Zosia was sat in the front with her dad as she didn't want to get squashed in the back with Mo or Jac as when there was going to be 2 cars Zosia was going to have the whole back to herself but now she decided the front was best for comfort. They arrive at Mo's at just after 8am and Mo was all ready with her bags and had a flask in her hand just as Mo got in the car the smell of the coffee in the flask hit Zosia and she quickly exited the car and vomited in the bushes. Guy got out and rubbed her back and Mo then realised why Zosia had vomited so she quickly got rid of the coffee by downing it in one. When they got back in the car Guy asked Mo to reach for his small bag and got a few dry crackers out of it and passed them to Zosia. They then headed off to Jac's house and as they arrive Jac wasn't anywhere near ready so the group went in to help Zosia helped by looking after baby Isla while Jonny made Jac breakfast, Mo helped Jac to get her back together and making sure that she had left everything that Jonny who need while she was away. Guy helped Jonny in the kitchen. After 20 minutes they were ready to leave and Jac gave baby Isla a big hug before she left and told her that she would see her tonight on Skype as her and Jonny had planned for each evening while she was away so she could she Isla every day. They were then on their way to Inverness.

After about an hour on the road all hell had broken loose in the car. Zosia was travel sick and needed the toilet and felt awful, Jac was in tears over missing Isla and she also wasn't feeling very well as Isla had been up all night so she had only had a few hours' sleep and she had endometriosis pains and need to take her painkillers but couldn't get to her water and Mo had severe menstrual pains and was feeling travel sick as well. Guy was trying to concentrate on just driving and trying to find a service station so that all the ladies could go to the toilet. He luckily then saw a service station so pulled in and all 3 ladies ran into the stations and went to the toilet. After going himself he waited for Zosia and they went to the shop together and Guy got her a hot chocolate and himself a mocha as Zosia could just about withstand the smell of it. They had been on the road for about 5 hours and had had another 3 toilets stops mainly for Zosia and then Guy got a phone call. He had hands free so answered it is was Elliott and he told them that he was just leaving as he felt better so would meet them later on.

They finally arrived at the hotel at 8pm after 6 toilet stops and countless tears off both Jac and Zosia whose emotions were both all over the place. Guy was just about ready to kill all 3 women because of their moaning while he was driving. They went to check in only to be told that they had run out of rooms and we being but in a family suite and all 3 women went mad at the receptionist as the room had only 2 bedrooms with 1 having to 2 single beds and the other having only one double bed and the longue having a double sofa bed. They decided that Zosia and Jac would share the room with the single beds, that Elliott could have the single bed and that Guy got a camp bed to sleep in Elliott's room and that Mo would sleep on the sofa bed in the lounge. They went up to their room and walked in and started to unpack their bags. Jac firstly got her IPad out and Skype Jonny who was sat with baby Isla in the living room. Jac started crying as she saw her baby daughter asleep in Jonny's arms she would have done anything to have been there with her as she missed her so much. Zosia left the room to let Jac have some privacy and so went to her dad's room who was unpacking his bag and gave her the small bag which she had discovered while on the journey was full of her food cravings and lots of drinks for her while they were in Scotland. Guy's phone then rang and it was Elliott saying that he was still about 3 hours from Inverness and was going to stop at a Premier Inn for the night so Guy decided that he may as well have Elliott's bed for the night, after they had all finished unpacking they went down for dinner as they were all hungary including Zosia even though she had been eating for most of the journey. They went down to the restaurant and ordered their dinner. Jac had warm goats cheese and walnut salad, Guy had a steak and chips, Mo had Pork and Apple Stew while Zosia had a burger with all the trimmings.

**Hope you are enjoying it and do you have any ideas what should happen while they are in Scotland. I have a few but need more please pm me with any ideas no matter how weird or small they are. **


	13. Chapter 13

They headed to bed after dinner and Jac and Zosia went to their bedroom and Zosia decided that she would try and get some sleep. Zosia had been asleep for about 3 hours when she was awoken by a nightmare and she screamed because it was so vivid. Jac heard this as she had not gone to sleep because she couldn't sleep because she was thinking of Isla and she was worried about her. Jac went over to Zosia's bed and sat and comforted her as she was clearly very upset about it. Jac told Zosia about the fact that when she was pregnant she had a lot of nightmares and that she knew how Zosia was feeling because they were truly terrifying and so life like. Zosia felt better after talking to Jac but decided that she needed a drink as she was thirsty but she was too scared to go and get one due to the nightmare so Jac offered to get her one but Zosia didn't want Jac to leave either so Jac decided to text Mo as she always slept with her phone either next to her or in her hand. Jac sent Mo the text "I know this is a weird request but can u get me 2 glasses of water because Zosia has had a pregnancy nightmare and doesn't want 2 go get a drink herself but also doesn't want me 2 leave her. Can you also get me a pack of rich tea biscuits from the cupboard? J x" About 5 minutes later Mo walked in with the water and biscuits and saw that Zosia was still upset and was shaking so she decided that they should get Guy in as he would want to be there with his daughter being do upset so Mo headed towards Guy's room and knocked on the door and Guy moaned a yes and Mo walked in and told him about Zosia and he suddenly got up and went into the bedroom and saw Zosia shaking and crying and just very disturbed. All 3 finally managed to get Zosia to calm down and fall asleep. She had fallen asleep on Guy and he didn't want to disturb her so Jac took him that she would move rooms for the night so that Guy could have her bed.

The next morning Guy, Jac and Mo were up early as Jac wanted to talk to Jonny and check up on baby Isla, Mo had phoned Mr T before he went to work and Guy wanted to make sure that Elliott had set off on his way which he had at 5am and was due with them at 8am and the conference started at 10am about a 5 minute walk away. It was 7:30 and Guy, Jac and Mo were sat round the small table in the kitchen area eating breakfast when Guy decided it was probably best to wake Zosia up but as he was about to enter the room he could hear talking and then he saw Zosia sat on her bed cradling her bump and talking to it this reminded Guy of Zosia's mother doing it when she was pregnant with Zosia. Zosia carried on for about 10 minutes before Guy decided to walk in to tell her that Elliott would be arriving soon so it was probably better if she had a shower and got dressed now before he arrived. He then told Zosia about the fact that her mother talked to Zosia when she was expecting her and that seeing her doing it to her bump reminded him of her.

Elliott arrived in the room at about 8:30 as he had got caught coming into Inverness. Guy told him that they were going to have to leave at 8:50 to get to the conference centre for registration at 9am as he wanted to make sure they got good seats and especially a seat for Zosia as the first talk was 2 hours and he didn't think she would be able to last 2 hours standing still. They arrived at the registration stand spot on 9am and were the first group to register. Just as they were leaving the stand a lady walked in holding a baby in her hand and it looked about the same age as Isla and Jac got upset as she missed her daughter so much and really wished she could be with her. Mo and Zosia saw that Jac was upset so they decided to head to the toilets. The 3 ladies had a heart to heart about children and pregnancy and Zosia asked Jac if she wanted to feel her bump as she could see how upset she was. After about 20 minutes they went back out in the centre and saw that Guy and Elliott had saved them seats in the front row and they sat down and waited for the speaker and conference to start. They spend the next 6 hours there before heading back to the hotel and heading off for dinner after an intresting and exhausting day especially for Zosia who fell asleep duroing the afternoon speaker without realising luckily Guy had seen her so gently woke her up.

**There is going to be a surprise for both Jac and Mo what do you think it will be? Any ideas of what should happen next? Please review or pm me as I really appreciate them. **


	14. Sorry

Due to recent health issues I will not be able to write or update this story for a few weeks probably until I get myself better. If you want any further information please private message me. I will hopefully update when better. I have really appreciated your support and hope you understand why I am having a break.

Laura


End file.
